The Wolf of the Leaf
by ShiroKaritori
Summary: This is a story of the boy with the nine tails fox sealed inside him. The story you know however is far different from the one about to be told, because this is an alternate universe and in this one the boy you know was never alone. Because here he has a older brother. So sit back, relax and read a new different but similar story to the one you once knew.
1. Intro Chapter

**Well as I said before here's my new story, as the chapter says this is only an introduction and the actual first chapter will come tomorrow**

 **Now I hope you enjoy the intro and I look forward to seeing your thoughts.**

* * *

In the village hidden in the leaves there is one ramen shop known by everyone it's name. Ichiraku Ramen and inside it sleeps a blonde thirteen year old in a orange and dark blue jacket, his snoring loud enough to shake the whole shop and as his mouth begins to gape open a whistling sound echoes through the street.

The boy wakes up with tired eyes and a drooling mouth and as he turns around he snaps back into reality with his eyes wide and sweat running down his face "uh hey bro... How you doing" he says with a shaky voice as a tall shadowy figure towers over him

As the figure comes into the light the glare in his eyes is blatantly clear to everyone, he was wearing a short sleeved black top underneath his grey hooded vest the collar of which wrapped around the lower half of his face hiding his mouth, his dark blue trousers were baggy and easy to move around in and his shoes seemed like they were made for running despite the bland green colour.

His hair was like the boys short and spiky but instead of bright blonde it was pure white like freshly fallen snow, at first glance his eyes were shining blue but upon closer inspection the were more of a grey colour that seemed to see your every weakness.

As he noticed the boy beginning to shake in fear the glare in his eyes faded as he closed them and released a sigh "why is it that I always find you sleeping here Naruto" his said with stern yet calming tone of voice

The boy sprang back to normal within a split second "sorry Okami but after I eat Ichiraku I get so relaxed that I end up sleeping on the spot" the boy said with a slight chuckle beneath his large grinning face

Shiro released a second sigh and even though his mouth was covered, you could tell he was smiling happily at his younger brother "come on then, let's go home and celebrate your graduation shall we" he said as he left the restaurant and Naruto followed, waving to the owner as he did

As they walked down the street the glares given to Naruto were abundantly clear but it was no surprise, this was normal after all he does have the nine tailed doc inside of him. But to him he was just his little brother, the one person he promised to protect with his life even if that meant leaving him all alone

"So is there a cake back at home" Naruto asked with a greedy grin "maybe but if you want it you'll have to beat me to it" Okami said as he began to run home with Naruto trailing behind him With his usual cheeky grin

This was the last normal brotherly thing the two would get to enjoy for a while because no one knew how much their lives would change when the greatest evil began to make a move, a move that would change the world forever

* * *

 **~ Somewhere down the road ~**

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"How, How did you overcome the anger, the hate of losing him... How are you able to contain that rage... TELL ME HOW!"

"Simple, it's because he wouldn't want me to avenge his death, all he ever wanted was to protect the village and everyone who lived in it, so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Which means I'm gonna start with Beating Your Ass Into The Ground"

* * *

 **Well guys there you have it the intro chapter of The Wolf of the Leaf**

 **i hope you all enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review weather you liked it or not**

 **As always thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Team Assignments

**Well here it is the first chapter, I wanted o get this up doomed but with work and hanging out with friends I didn't have much time to work on it sorry about that**

 **Anyway here's the first chapter of The Wolf of the Leaf I hope you all enjoy and look forward to this story cause I sure am**

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves a now peaceful village known for its superior fire jutsu and optical jutsu clans, who is it so peaceful you ask, well that's simple it's peaceful because the villages No.1 knucklehead ninja has finally been assigned a team and has stopped making trouble for the village leaders and for his older brother.

Okami had been called to the Hokage mansion. 'It's probably for another mission report of some kind' he though to himself as he leaped from roof to roof heading towards the mansion and as he did he noticed the window was open...

In the Hokage's office the Third sat at his desk signing papers when the white haired boy jumped through the open window causing a large gust of wind to enter the room "yo old man Third, I'm here as requested" he said with a slight bow of respect

The third looked up from his desk with a slightly disapproving look and as piles of paper began to fall around him he sighed "Okami, I'm glad you made it here so quickly but would you mind coming through he front door next time" the Third said grudgingly

Okami tried not to let out a laugh as he spoke "oh sorry, so what am I here for today" he said trying to keep his blank look intact

The Third looked up from his paper covered desk "oh right, I have a new assignment for you" he said taking out a mission paper from his desk draw "now normally this assignment would have gone to one of our more experienced Jonin but seeing as you've proven yourself countless times before I see no issue with giving you this mission" he said with a smile as he handed Okami the mission folder

As Okami opened the folder bad began to read his new assignment he raised his head and looked at the Third in disbelief "you can't be serious..."

* * *

A few minutes later Okami is once again jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he heads to his new assignment 'I can't believe he wants me to do this, I won't be good at this, this is not my type of mission at all' he thought to himself as he sighed 'well at least I'm not in big bro Kakashi's shoes right now' he said as he looked over to the adjacent building and saw four people atop of it 'well speak of the devil'

Atop a building not far from the Academy Kakashi Hatake and his new team are discussing what their future plans are. On the left is a pink haired girl squealing away with a tomato red face, on the right is Naruto who shouts at the top of his voice "I'm gonna be the next Hokage and after that I'll get everyone in the village to accept me for me" he said with a burning passion

In between the two sat a black haired boy with a glare in his eyes "I want to become strong, strong enough to find a certain man that I have a lot of questions for" the boy said with a slightly creepy tone

Everyone was confused at the boys words, well everyone except the girl who was too busy making goggly eyes at him to pay any attention what so ever

Kakashi decided to break the tension "well then before I explain tomorrow's test I believe it's time you stopped eavesdropping don't you" he said making the kids look around in confusion until Okami appeared behind Naruto and placed a hand on his head "I still can't get anything past you" Okami said with a smirk

The three kids turned around and saw the older boy standing there with a smirk "big bro? What are you doing here?" Naruto said in confusion

Naruto's words shocked the girl "he's your brother but he's so... So cool?" She said in bewilderment which surprised Okami "thanks, it's Sakura right?" He asked with a smile but all she could muster as a response was a small nod

Okami chuckled for a moment before turning to Kakashi "well I just stopped by to see how my little brother was getting on in his new team" he said as he approached Kakashi who stood up to face him

"It's good to see you again big bro Kakashi" Okami said with a cheerful smile that looked a lot like Naruto's "it's good to see you too Okami and please stop calling me that" Kakashi said with a cheerful looking but slightly annoyed look

"Haha sorry it's a habit, anyway I should get going I've got a new mission to begin so good luck with the bell test Sakura, Sasuke and little Bro" he said as he walked past the three "and good luck to you too Kakashi your gonna need it" Okami said as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura and Naruto surprised that he was just a clone

After their surprise faded Naruto had many questions for Kakashi mainly about how he and his brother had met while Sakura had questions about who Okami was.

Kakashi decided to avoid Naruto's question since it was Okami's place to answer that, not his. As for Sakura's he said only this "that boy is as strong if not stronger than I am, he is the youngest Jonin in the village and today he'll be the youngest team leader in the ninja history"

This answer amazed even Sasuke but the original question still hadn't been answered 'Who is Okami?'

Naruto said "he's by big brother Okami Uzumaki of course" by Kakashi began to explain why there was a different name for Okami

"Around the ninja world there is a single ninja of the leaf that is so feared by the other villages that he was given the title of the Frozen Wolf for his jutsu style and fierce animal like fighting skills"

"That is who Okami Uzumaki is he's one of the strongest ninja I know and he's about to face the greatest challenge he's ever faced, teaching a team."

* * *

"Dammit" a voice echoed through the academy building "where the hell is she, she would've been here hours ago" said a frustrated boy pacing around the classroom with a white dog sat on his head

"Kiba we must wait as long as we have to" said another boy in a monotone voice coming from the corner of the room "shut it Shino, I'm bored of waiting and of listening to you" Kiba said as he stormed over to Shino in anger

"G..g..g..guys don't... Don't fight" a small girl said with a quiet voice but Kiba wouldn't listen at all. But before he could hit Shino a loud voice began to echo throughout the room "You should listen to the girl" it said surprising all three of the kids

Kiba became far more agitated with not knowing what was happening "Where are you!?" the only reply he got was but two simple words "behind you"

After hearing those words Kiba turned around to see Okami standing there with a blank look on his face. For a moment Kiba was confused but he quickly snapped back into his frustrated state "Why are you here!" He said angrily as Akamaru jumped down form Kiba's head and ran round Okami's legs barking happily

Okami chuckled for a moment before he knelt down to stroke Akamaru "I'll give each of you one guess as to why I'm here" he said with a smug tone

The first to give an answer was Kiba who grinned widely before he spoke "your here to get on my good side so you can have Hana, well it's not happening you'll never get my sister while I'm still breathing" he said with fire in his eyes but everyone else just looked at him almost about to say 'really'

Okami sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Shino was the next to give an answer "your here to start teaching at the academy" he said in a monotone voice

Okami tilted his head with a slight nod "close kid but not quite, very logical though... I think I'm gonna like you" he said with a slight cheerful look

The last to give an answer was Hinata who was trying to avoid giving one, but Okami wouldn't have it "come on it's only a little game, you don't have to be right, you've just gotta try"

His words seemed to surprisingly convince the shy girl to give an answer "your here to be our new teacher" she said trying to hide her face from everyone else who were surprised beyond belief, apart from Okami who was just smiling

"And how do you know that" Okami said with a smug look as he walked over to Hinata, whose as too embarrassed to even look at him "I saw it" she said under her breath

Okami's smile grew into a grin "and how did you see it" he asked calmly which made Hinata less cautious of him as she was now looking at him eye to eye "with my byakugan" she said with the hit of a small smile "I saw the mission report in your jacket pocket"

Okami nodded at her and then turned to the boys "well looks like she's the smart one of this team, since she used what any ninja would... Their skills, not their ego or basic logic" he said with a smirk as he patted Hinata's head

"Now both of you boys could've figured out the correct answer using your skills as ninjas but neither of you did" Okami said as he turned to Shino "Shino you could've sent one of your bugs to find out the information on the papers in my pocket" Okami said turning himself to Kiba

"You could've smelt the Third's scent from the mission report and probably deduced why I was here that is if you actually thought with your head and not your ego for once" he said with a disapproving look

"Well why are you our leader anyway wasn't it supposed to be Kurenai Sensei" Kiba said aggressively

"Yes. You've got that exactly right but she's taking a very unexpected maternity leave so she's not gonna be fit enough to go on missions with a newly formed team" Okami said with a blank but slightly annoyed face

"Maternity leave!" The three said in unison "who's baby is she having?" Hinata asked perking her head up a little

"It's Asuma's, although I blame big sis Rin for the whole thing since she was the one who got them together in the first place" Okami said in a huff but quickly snapped back unto his usual attitude

"Anyway before I officially become your team leader you'll have to pass my test" he said while clearly smirking behind his jackets collar

"What test?" Shino asked in his monotone voice "well usually I would've done the old bell test but I think that this time around its Kakashi's turn" Okami said as he walked to the front of the room

"So today you'll be taking my hide and seek test" Okami said with an arrogant look at the three young ninjas

"Hide and seek!? Ha that's a kids game" Kiba said with a slight chuckle but Okami's arrogant look never wavered

"Well this ones a little different because as we speak a hundred clones of myself are wandering around town like any normal person and what you have to do is find the real one" Okami said as he walked to the chalkboard

"But aren't you already here" Shino stated with a confused look ok his face "not exactly the me you've been talking too is nothing more than a clone" Okami said with a smirk

"What!" Kiba shouted in pure surprise "your a clone" he said with a confused look on his face "yes Kiba and your time has already begun" Okami's clone said with a large grin

"T..time what time?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice which confused the clone for a moment until he realised why she had asked it "Oh I forgot to mention if you can't find me before the sunsets completely your all gonna be back here, at the academy" the clone said with a stern serious look

Those few words had frozen everyone in their tracks unable to speak or move "well your time already started so I'd get a move on if I was you" the clone said as he moved his hands to make a sign but stopped

"Ya know I think I'll give you a little incentive, I'll treat the first person to find me to a meal of their choice" the clone said with a smirk "well good luck and try not to fail" those were the final words the clone said before vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving the three young ninja stunned into a state of panic

* * *

In an almost completely dark room with only one light source coming from a window, Okami is sitting down against a blank wall waiting for his possible students to either pass or fail "well looks like they've finally started, five of the clones are already gone" he said with a slight smirk

"DO YOU REALLT THINK THEY CAN FIND YOU" a voice vibrated through the room like an earthquake

"Actually I do, they may have their weaknesses but they can pass if they work together

"AND WHAT WEAKNESSES ARE THOSE?" the voice asked out of curiosity

"Do you really want to know" Okami said with a smirk "YES, IM BORED AND HEARING ABOUT THOSE CHILDREN'S WEAKNESS WILL KEEP ME BUSY" the voice replied in an almost depressed tone

Okami burst out with laughter for a moment "well I can't blame you for being bored so I might as well tell you, so where do you wanna start?" he asked with a smile

"WELL LETS START WITH THE HOTHEADED BRAT" the voice vibrated again "well Kiba as you've said has been hotheaded since I first met him, he's over confident with both his and Akamaru's abilities, so much in fact that he doesn't believe he needs a team" Okami said with an concerned look

"But despite his overconfident he has the potential to be the strongest in the Inuzuka clan but to do that he has to realise that he needs to work with others not just Akamaru" Okami said to the voice with strong a conviction

"AH I SEE SO THIS IS A TEAMWORK TEST THEN, BUT WHAT WILL THIS DO FIR THE OTHER TWO" the voice questioned

"Well Shino is quite closed off and wants to prove that his insects can do anything. It's the same issue as Kiba but it's not that he doesn't want to work as a team it's that he doesn't believe he needs too, which hopefully will change if they complete this test" Okami explained with a smile

"OK SO WHAT ABOUT THE SHY, FRAIL LITTLE GIRL" the voice questioned with a hint of intrigue in his tone

"Well Hinata's a different story she is the first daughter of the Hyuga clans main family, and right now their regarded as the strongest clan in the village but she is over shone by her younger sister and her cousin... You remember him right?" Okami asked the voice

"YOU MEAN THE BOY WITH A FIERCE DESIRE FOR VENGENCE AND RETRIBUTION, YEAH I REMEMBER HIM" the voice replied in a surprisingly cheery tone

"Yes well because of them she fears she won't get any stronger than she is right now and this test is to show her that she can get stronger she just needs to take that step forward" Okami said as he stood up and walked to the window

"But if she doesn't take that step then they will all fail this test" Okami said with a blank look as he watched the sun begin to set

* * *

Hinata was standing on the roof of the academy waiting for the others to return and it wasn't long before they did

The first was Shino who was trying to hide the fact he was breathing very heavily and only a few moments later Kiba appeared with Akamaru in tow both looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion

"Dammit I couldn't find the real one despite beating at least thirty three of those clones" Kiba took a deep breath as he sat on the ground in exhaustion "so how'd you guys do?" he asked as he and Akamaru tried to catch their breaths

"I found about thirty seven but none of them were the real one since they disappeared after a single bite from my insects" Shino said as he sat down still breathing quite heavily "what about you Hinata?"

"Um well I think I found about twenty but none of them were real from what I could see" she said with a sign as she sat down next to the others

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH" Kiba yelled as he laid down "there's only ten left and there's no way we'll find all of them in under an hour" he said slamming his fist into the ground out of anger

"Thinking logically what you say is correct we won't be able to find let alone defeat 10 more clones before..." Shino stopped mid sentence and began to stand

"Shino you ok?" Kiba asked as he sat up "Hinata what did you mean when you said you could see the clones weren't real" Shino said with a curious and slightly serious tone

"Um... Well my byakugan can see chakra and a clone is only a portion of the originals chakra level so I can tell if the person is a clone or not by looking at the amount of chakra they have" she explained to the two of them with a confused look "why?"

"Because we can use that to find the real one. You can tell them apart just by their chakra level" Shino asked trying to clarify the information

"Yes that what I did with the twenty I found" she said with a shaky smile

"Then we just might have a chance, so what do you wanna do" Shino said in a confident tone of voice as the others to stand up with serious looks on their faces "ok then, here's the plan..."

* * *

"Ohhh would you look at this" Okmai said as he lent up against the wall in the same but now dimly lit room as before

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME" the voice asked as it vibrated the room again "well it seems that they finally decided to work as a team" Okami said with a smirk

"REALLY, THOUGH THEY HAVE LESS THAN ONE HOURSO THEY WONT MAKE IT" the voice said with a snicker

"Don't be so sure, if they'd done it since the beginning they would've found me within the first two hours" Okami said with a smile of confidence

"SERIOUSLY, HAHAHAHAHA THOSE KIDS COULD NEVER BE THAT GOOD" the voice shouted in response

"Your right on their own they couldn't but when they work together they could easily beat this little test" Okami said with a small laugh

"PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW THOSE USELESS KIDS COULD EVER BEAT THIS TEST THAT QUICKLY?" the voice asked with curiosity

"Well I noticed their individual talents and figured out the perfect plan for them to carry out any search mission with ease" Okami said as he walked back to the window

"By using Kiba's enhanced senses he can find the target quickly and easily, then by using Hinata's eyes they'll be able to figure out if the person they've found it the actual target and not a clone" Okami said turning away from the window and looking towards the wall

"After they find the real target it'll be Shino's job to either capture or dispose of them quickly and secretly" Okami said looking over his shoulder to see a horde of bugs outside the window "well... Maybe not secretly" he said with a slight snicker

* * *

Atop the academy roof Okami was standing in front of the three young ninja who were celebrating their victory

"Well you've passed my little test, so you all know what that means right" Okami said with a slight sigh of relief as the three shouted "We Graduate" at the top of their lungs

Seeing those three kids cheer out of pure joy made Okami smile "but that's not all" said an unknown voice coming from behind them "you are now members of team 8 under my leadership" said another Okami who had walked from behind the three genin to the first Okami

"Wait! What!?" Kiba asked in complete shock "well you may have passed but there was something you did overlook" Okami said with an arrogant look "what's that" Shino queried

"They were shadow clones, and a shadow clones power depends on the amount of chakra you put into it" Okami lectured with a smile but the three were still confused

"Ok well Hinata could you use your byakugan one more time of the two of us" Okmai asked calmly and after a moment she complied to his request

"! The... The chakra levels are exactly the same, I can't tell which is real" Hinata said in shock as she began to shake

Okami sighed and placed his hand on her head moving it from side to side as he smiled, after a moment Hinata calmed down and stopped shaking

"Don't worry too much Hinata my chakra control is on a much higher level than most people's, but trust me when you have full control of those eyes you'll be able to tell the difference no problem

"Now let me explain why there's the row of us" Okami said gesturing towards the other Okami who began to speak "there wasn't a one in a hundred chance of finding me there was a one in ten chance" he said with a grin

"I created ninety clones with the smallest amount of chakra possible, then I created ten more that would have the exact same chakra level that I would have by the end of it" the second Okami said and as he finished he disappeared in a puff of smoke

The other Okami began to talk again "truth be told if you had worked together from the beginning you probably would've found me within the first few hours of the test" he said with small smile of guilt

"So this was a test to determine weather we could work as a team" Shino asked with his usual monotone voice

"Yes and now I've seen that you can work as a team I'm perfectly comfortable being your team leader" Okami said with a late smile causing the three to cheer once again

"Hey wait who earned the free food" Kiba asked with intrigue "Oh yeah I did say something like that didn't I" Okami said as he began to think

"Well it was Hinata who technically found me first but I think you've all deserved a free meal" Okami said with a grin as everyone cheered with joy, Okmai gestured them to follow him to the all you can eat barbecue restaurant and

As they followed the multiple images of all four of them growing together as a team flashed by and in each one they were all smiling happily and by the last one they didn't look like a team anymore, they looked like a family

* * *

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT THIS TO WORK OUT"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"BECAUSE YOUR YOU AND THIS SGUFF NEVER WORKS OUT FOR YOU, REMEMBER"

"Now that's a bit harsh don't you think"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE, I'D HAPPILY KILL YOU IF I COULD"

"Yeah, well you can't that's the beauty of this seal after all"

"BEAUTY MY TAILS"

"Hahahahaha that's a good one, you gonna use that from now on"

"SHUT IT WOLF BOY"

* * *

 **And there you have it first chapter complete I just hope it's as good as I think it is, anyway the story will hopefully span the entire manga series of course it'll be different but there have to be some similarities or it's not Naruto anymore.**

 **Hopefully I'll get chapter 2 out next week but if not it'll be during the week after, as always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Time

**Yay I got chapter 2 out within a week. Yeah this doesn't happen a lot**

 **Anyway Chapter 2 will de** **lve into more character development for Okami and his students, I can change them the way I want cause this is my fanfic and I have logical reasoning so shush**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Deep in the forests of the land of fire Team Okami are heading towards the location of their first mission. The mission they've been assigned is a C rank which aren't usually given as first missions but since it was the Third's request Okami couldn't refuse and besides how hard could it be.

"Oooowwwww my head, what the hell did I do" Kiba cried out with pain filling his voice "well it's your own fault for calling him a cold hearted demon" Shino said in reply to his teammates pain

"Well he deserved it for being late, that no good ice using piece of..." Kiba began to say before being interrupted by Okami's voice "I can hear you Kiba, so I'd suggest if you don't want to be hit again you should be quiet" he said with annoyance in his voice

Okami continued to lead the way as they leaped from tree to tree, Hinata was only a moment behind him with Kiba and Shino a few steps behind her

After a while Hinata moved faster so she could keep up with Okami "um Okami Sensei" she said trying to catch his attention, luckily Okami managed to hear her quiet voice and began to slow his pace as he looked at her "Yes Hinata" he said with his usual blank look

"Um well I know we're doing a C rank mission but what's our actual objective?" She asked with a confused voice "all we know is that it's an information exchange but if that's it then why is it a C rank?" she asked with a surprising amount of curiosity and courage for her

"Huh well a usual information exchange is a high D or a low C but the one were on is a high C because of the location itself" Okami said with a slightly concerned look on his face

"Location? What's wrong with the location?" Shino asked as he tried to catch up to the two of them

"Well the location is a bridge connecting the land of snow and the land of hot spring" he said with his concern getting larger

"But what's so special about that" Shino queried with a confused tone "well it also happens to be the old dividing line between the land of fire and the land of lightning which is where the information is coming from" those words surprised the three genin for a moment

"When we get there we'll be meeting anther genin team to acquire some valuable information" Okami said with what the other three describes as a worried look of an adult

Okami notices the there's fear and thought do a moment "well luckily I happen to know this great little inn not far from the bridge" he said with a smile

"so after we've completed the exchange we can rest up and jump in a hot spring or two" Okami said with a cheerful grin "and don't worry I'll be right in front of you the entire time" Okami's words managed to clear them of fear but they also caused another problem

They didn't want to be left on the sidelines, they wanted to prove to Okami that their stronger than he thinks. So why Okami wasn't looking they separated and headed for the bridge. Alone.

* * *

The bridge they were heading to was closer than they originally thought since the three genin reached it within a few hours

"Phew we made it here before Okmai, man I didn't expect it to be this close, right Akamaru" Kiba said looking towards his partner who was constantly panting away but still able to give a slight bark in response

"Well now we just wait for the other team to show up" Shino said as he sat down to rest for a moment

"Um guys what was the name of the bridge we were meeting at" Hinata asked with a concerned tone in her voice

"I believe it was called the floating snow bridge. Why?" Shino asked with a worried tone

"Well... Because this is the burning leaf bridge" Hinata said as she lowered her head out of embarrassment

"Your kidding me, where's the other bridge then" Kiba groaned with annoyance "I think that's it over there" Okami said pointing to what seemed like brick work further down the stream

"AAAAHHHHHHH it'll take too long or get there if we go back now" Kiba groaned once again this time causing the birds in the forest to fly away in fear

"Actually I believe we could if we cross the border" Shino pointed out in his monotone voice

"Oh yeah it's a shorter route, if we took that we'd get there way before Okami" Kiba said as he jumped to his feet in excitement

"W wait I don't think this is a good idea, Okami Sensei won't like it" Hinata tried to say but the boys weren't listening

"Come on Hinata don't be such a worrywart, live a little we're ninjas after all" Kiba said as him and Shino headed into the land of snow, which wasn't all that.. Snowy

* * *

"Do you see that, there not supposed to be here"

"Oh No what if this starts a war, if it does we'll have to fight in it, an if we fight we'll die... I'm too young to die"

"Will you shut up, we have to apprehend them, their trespassing on a land that's under our protection and they must be punished for it"

"Uh I don't know, what if there just.."

"Just shut up and come on"

* * *

"Well so much for it being a different land" Kiba said with a slightly annoyed tone "there exactly the same! Right Akamaru" he said to Akamaru with a grin as he barked back

Kiba was the only annoyed one of the three, Shino gave no expression of emotion as usual and Hinata was just worried about being in another villages land

"Well we're almost there so I think we can slow down now don't you Kiba?" Shino asked Kiba who seemed to be in another world until suddenly

"Down" Kiba said quietly so only they could hear but it was too late "GET DOWN" he shouted at them who instantly jumped down tot the ground below "Kiba what's going on" Shino asked with a surprised tone

"We've got company" Kiba said as multiple Kumasi began to shoot down from the branches above "enemies, we either run or fight, I say run!" Shino said in a quaky voice as he began to run through the forest

"I second that" Kiba said as Akamaru barked from his head before he ran after Shino "W...wait for me" Hinata said with fear filling her voice as she tried to catch up to them

All three of them were running for their lives as the enemy continued to rain kunai upon them, as the bridge finally came into sight they believed they were almost safe

But as they began to cross the bridge Hinata was hit in the leg by one of the kunai causing her to fall to the ground unable to get back to her feet "Hinata!" Kiba and Shino shouted as the two mysterious attackers jumped down from their hiding place and ran for Hinata

"Well ones better than none I guess.. Ah might as well get it over with" the girl said as she drew a short sword from the sheath on her back

"Now die you leaf ninja scum!" She shouted as her sword began to swing towards Hinata, her eyes widened as she saw the blade drawing closer. Kiba and Shino were shouting for her as they ran back but all she could see, hear and think about was one thing "Naruto..."

As all hope seemed lost when suddenly a sheet of ice appeared from the ground informer of the attackers and from it appeared Okami holding a kunai in each hand. He pressed each kunai against each of the attackers necks his eyes were shining a brilliant violet, everyone could feel him giving of a threatening and murderous chakra aimed straight at the mystery attackers

"Well ain't I glad I kept an eye on these three from afar otherwise this could've gotten a whole lot messier" he said to the attackers with a menacing tone that sent shivers down their spines

"Now drop the blade" he said almost mocking her as she let go of her sword letting it fall to the ground "Good. Kiba, Shino take Hinata to the other side of the bridge" he said with a strict voice that almost forcing them to comply

"Thank god, you two are gonna go over to that side of the bridge" he said with a glare as the two obeyed his words out of pure fear and once they returned to their side Okami took a deep breath

"Now Your Sensei Is Gonna Get His Ass Down Here And Let Me Finish This Mission Before Something Else Happens" he shouted into the sky causing every single creature for miles around to run all except for the kids and one more person

"Woah, it's the Frozen Wolf"

"Your still as cold as ever, aren't ya bro" a voice called out as a large figure jumped down from a nearby tree and the moment Okami saw this man he let out a large sigh

"This explains soo much" Okami said as he faced the man "mainly why those kids are reckless and undisciplined, they take after their Sensei. Don't they Killer Bee" Okmai said with a completely blank look

"Woah Man that was mean" Bee said as he spinners around like a crazy guy "I think you need an emotion filled scream" he said taking a deep breath

"Oh No" Okami said with a disappointed and fearful sigh "kids cover your ears, this is going to hurt" he said holding the palms of his hands over his ears and the kids followed suit

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!"

That strange sound beloved through the forest like an echo through a cave and once it disappeared they all removed their hands from their ears, Kiba, Hinata and Shino with surprised looks and the two attackers with admiring looks!? But Okami still had his usual blank look

"Well now you've gotten that out of the way can we please complete this mission" Okami said with condescension in his voice as Bee nodded along to some sort of bear as a reply.

* * *

The two Sensei had begun to talk at the centre of the bridge "Ya see we've been hearing about an organisation called the Akatski" Bee rhymed away

"Yes we know of them, their a hired mercenary group so what is so important about them" Okami asked with a worried tone

"Bro ya see, word is the Akatski"

"May be going after the Jinjuriki" Bee said in a much more serious tone

"Do we have a time frame" Okamj asked with worry and agitation in his voice

"no clue, yo"

"that's all we know" he said with a straight face

"Well anyway, thanks for the information Bee I'll tell the Hokage as soon as me and my team get back" Okamj said with a slight smile

"Whee, now let's resonate out fists, you and me" he said pointing his fist out towards Okami "might as well" he said bumping his fist against Bee's

"See ya Bee, hopefully next time we'll be fighting together" Okami said with a normal smile

"Yo, now that's what I call flow" Bee shouted out in excitement before he signalled the two kids behind him to return home

"Well then you three shall we get going" Okami said turning to Kiba, Shino and Hinata who were standing at the other side of the bridge waiting for him

"You remember the inn I was talking about, it's only an hours run from here first one there gets their pick of whatever food there is on the menu" Okami said with a happy look as Kiba and Shino disappeared into the trees

Hinata on the other hand stayed behind for a moment then collapsed to her knees in pain. Okami kneeled down with a smile "I'm surprised you held out that long" he said noticing her leg was still bleeding form the puncture wound

"Ow" she said as she tried to stand but couldn't get her knee of the ground "you shouldn't walk on that for a while, here get on" Okami said singling her to he on his back

Hinata reluctantly agreed with a embarrassed look "ya know like my brother, not wanting to show your weaknesses to anyone. It's actually quite releasing for me" Okami said with a smile

"it means I can get along with you easier" he chuckled away with the brightest smile Hinata had ever seen him give, revealing the hint of a scar on left side of his face, but all she cares about was how she felt completely comfortable with him, enough to speak her mind for the first time ever

"But I'm weak, I can't do anything o help my friends. I'm slow, weak, I'm nothing but a burden to this team and especially my family" Hinata's words had spawned straight from her lonely heart and had touched Okami's in an instant

"Hahahahahaha" Okami began to laugh to himself much to Hinata's surprise "what are you laughing..." she was stopped mid sentence by Okami's calm and happy tone of voice "sorry I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself" he said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down

"Let me explain, once I almost said those exact words to my Sensei on one of our first missions" he said with a happy smile aimed at Hinata but it was his words that had completely

surprised her

"You but your so..." Hinata tried to say something but was once again stopped half way "Strong, yeah I know but I wasn't always. In fact I was the weakest member of my team for years until I finally realised that the only thing that was holding me back was myself" Okami said with a serious look but with a slight smirk

"The reason I snapped myself back into reality was because of my younger brother, he told me that I was the strongest ninja ever and that I could do anything. Then and there I decide to be strong for him not for myself, I had to be strong enough to protect him" Okami said with a seriously confident tone and look in his face

"But that's you Sensei! I'm just the weakest daughter of the Hyuga clans main house and that's how it'll always be" Hinata said with a disheartened look as tears began to form in her eyes

"Your not just any Hyuga" Okami began to say but Hinata knew what this was, she'd heard it so many times before 'your the daughter of the main house', 'your, your furthers child', 'your...' She kept remembering everyone's words that didn't help at all

"Your Hinata Hyuga, my student and I can see that just with your heart alone that you have he potential to become one of the strongest Hyuga's to have ever lived" Okami's words echoed in Hinata's mind and brought forth a waterfall of tears from her eyes.

This was the first time she had felt so happy, so calm, so cared for that she couldn't contain herself anymore. All those emotions came from one man, the only man so far to accept her for her and at that moment she had not only found someone to look up to but someone to truly call family

A while after her surge of emotions Hinata was able to walk freely again side by side with her Sensei "hey Sensei why do you believe I can become strong?" Hinata asked in a normal volume

Okamj smiled at her question "well that's easy, it's because I'm gonna teach you" Okami said with a smile as he patted her head which made her smile more than ever

"Sensei do you mind if I call you brother" Hinata asked without a second thought surprising Okami but nevertheless he was happy

"yeah sure, but only when we're off mission ok" he said with grin which Hinata replicated as she replied "ok brother" Okami laughed for a moment "hey, we're still on a mission" he said with a calm look and happy smile as he watched her run ahead to the in where Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were waiting with smiles covering their faces

* * *

Later that night in the room Team Okami had rented the three genin were fast asleep after eating their full of the inns menu, Okami was sitting on the ledge of the only window in the room watching the night sky move ever so slowly and hearing the animals of the night conduct their nightly business

"HEH HEH, REMINISCING ABOUT THE GOOD OLD DAYS ARE WE"

"That doesn't concern you now does it beast"

"IM TRAPPED INSIDE OF YOU, EVERYTHING YOU DO CONCERNS ME ASWELL... UNFORTUNATELY"

"Well poor you, your just a spectator and I'm the player. All you can do is think and watch, while I'm the one that makes the decisions"

"HEH SO WHAT I'M STILL THE STRONGER AND SMARTER ONE OF US"

"Oh really, you may be stronger but I'm smarter than you. Besides your the one who got himself sealed inside a 'kid' unable to break free"

"SHUT IT, IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS AND I HAVE TRIED TO BREAK FREE... BUT TO MO AVAIL"

"Yeah, yeah"

"ANYWAY ARE YOU SURE ABOUT TRAINING THE BYAKUGAN GIRL, YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TOT HE LAST KID YOU TRAINED IN GENTLE FIST"

"Yes I remember and I'm pretty sure he does as well, but this time it's different"

"HOW IS TI DIFFERENT, BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL"

"No. Because she's kind hearted and is a lot like me when I was her age, so I know she'll be fine"

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU WOLF BOY"

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Well there you have it the first step towards being a great team is done only two more to go but something tells me that might take a while ;)**

 **Oh and I'm pretty sure we all knew who those two cloud genin were and if not then... Why arwnt you eating the show I mean it's Naruto for gods sake.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Teams, One Problem

**Wooohooo I made it on time again**

 **Truthfully this tiem I don't know how considering I went out last night and well... it was quite the fun night**

 **Anywag chapter 3 is here and it's the start of another mission. It's a lot different from the last one so I hope you like it**

 **And remember this is an AU so anything can be a touch bit different from the original**

* * *

About a week after their first mission Team Okami are waiting in the training field on the outskirts of the Hidden Lead Village, Okami was sitting on the edge of a tree branch with one of his legs dangling off of it, Shino and Hinata were standing in the trees shadow as they watched Kiba pacing back and forth beside the river bank

"Ahhhhhhh where are they!" Kiba groaned in anger making Akamaru leap from his head in shock "calm down Kiba they'll be here soon" Okami said from his branch perch

Todays mission was originally a simple pickup mission but there have been sightings of assassins heading to the clients direction so it was changed to a search and rescue mission so a second team was requested by Okami just to be safe but the other team were running late, no surprise really they have one of the troublemakers of this year with them

"But their already an hour late and it's our first joint mission, they should be here right no..." Kiba halted where he stood as if frozen stiff

"Uh Kiba. Are you ok?" Hinata asked worryingly as she approached him very slowly when he suddenly began to jump around like a mad man as he shouted "Look At Me, I'm An Idiot Who Lets A Dog Sit On My Head All Day Long"

As the others watched Okami jumped of his branch to the ground below and walked over to the trees behind him as Kiba continued "Oh Woe Is Me I Know I'll Never Find Someone As Pretty Or as Smart As Ino Yamana..." Kiba once again stood still and looked around in confusion "what happened to me?"

As everyone was confused Okami came back from behind the trees holding a young blonde girl with purple clothes under his arm "this little misfit was the cause of it all, I guess she came here ahead of her team" he said looking at the girl with a blank look

"What! Ino why would you do that to me" Kiba asked with anger in his voice but Okami held him back from doing anything to the her "don't be immature Kiba" he said with a sigh

After Kiba had calmed down somewhat Okami turned to Ino with a blank look once again "now Ino where's Asums and the others" he said in a surprisingly calm tone

"We're right here Okami" Asuma's voice called out from afar as he appeared on the field with and two boys in tow one seemed to be annoyed that he was here and the other just continued to stuff his face with potato chips

"Well I would scold you for being late but I have a pretty good idea why you were" Okami said with a slight chuckle

"Yeah we were searching for Ino but luckily we don't have to look anymore" Asuma said looking at Ino who was trying to sneak away but was quickly caught by Okmai

Once Ino was put in her place Okami proceeded to introduce Asuma to his team and reacquaint them with Shikamaru and Choji and after that Asuma introduced Okami to team ten

After the introductions were over it was time to move out the teachers would take the lead and the genin would stay behind them at least that was the plan but a certain blonde misfit didn't listen

"Ino get yourself back here now" Asuma shouted at her but she didn't hear a word "damn that girl, looks like I've got to knock some sense into her" he said with a sigh but Okami had another idea

"Let me handle it" Okami said as he stopped on a branch and created an ice mirror beside him "everyone stay here, I'll get the trouble maker" he said as he passed through the mirror surprising both Shikamaru and Choji with his jutsu

Ino continued to run ahead of the others until she looked back to see that they had all stopped when suddenly as if out of nowhere Okmai had wrapped his arm around her stomach and lifted her of the ground in a single swing "Hey! Wait How!?... Put me down" she screamed as she was carried back to the others

After Ino had been returned to the others they all continued on their mission but there would be multiple hiccups... All caused by Ino

* * *

"So after seven more attempts to 'lead the group' and after being caught by Okmai Sensei every time" Shikamaru began to lecture Ino as Choji interrupted "Which was pretty cool by the way" he said taking a slight break from his potato chip consumption

"Yes his ice style jutsu is believed to be one of a kind, he's the only ice ninja to have ever been born in the Leaf Village" Shikamaru went on to say with a surprisingly cheerful tone

"Anyway after being caught on your seventh attempt you proceeded to attack Okami Sensei using your mind transfer jutsu, which you were completely unable to pull off" he said with a condescending smirk

"Shut it" Ino snapped at Shikamaru from the ground below "and because of your failed attempts Okmai Sensei decided to tie you to this tree" he said as he looked at the tied up girl with a very slight chuckle

"It's not funny and certainly not fair either" Ino said as she tried to struggle free of the rope "and what's so unfair about this" Okmai called out as he walked over to the three genin "I think this is a fine punishment for trying to take control of my body" he said with a cheeky grin

Shikamaru was trying not to laugh anymore than he already had while Choji was just stuffing his face with his potato chips and Ino just glared at Okmai with pure anger to which he just sighed "yeah ok" he said as he clicked his fingers causing a shard of ice to form in the air and slice the rope binding Ino

Ino was surprised that he let her go so easily "here it's your dinner, eat it quickly then get some rest" Okami said as he walked away and towards Asuma leaving the three of them to eat and sleep

* * *

As Okami watched the two teams sleep he decide to sit beside Asuma and he couldn't get to sleep with Kiba snoring away

"So how's the life of a leader treating you Okami" Asuma asked with a cheery smile "well it was a surprise at first but I think I'm getting used to it" Okami said with a kind look in his eyes

"Well that's good to hear, we were all worried you'd fail those three on the spot when we heard the news" Asuma said with a awkward chuckle

"You know what I almost did but after I saw Kakashi with Naruto I decided to give them a chance and believe it or not I was actually surprised that they managed to come together and pass my test" Okami said as he laid down on the grass

"Ha you weren't the only one surprised that you let them pass, we all were" Asuma said as he laid down next to Okami

"Heh I'm glad you all had such confidence in me" Okmai said with a smirk "and what about you, how's Kurenai doing?" Okami asked cashing Asuma to cough for a moment out of surprise

"Well um... It's going well, it's still quite a shock but I think we're beginning to adjust quite nicely" Asuma said with the largest grin Okami had ever seen him make

"Well that's good to hear... I'm still gonna blame Rin for this whole mess since she's the one who got you two together" Okami said with a slight huff

"Yeah well she wouldn't have if you didn't save her during the third great ninja war" Asuma said with a smile

"Damn it I did this to myself" Okami said with a smile "yeah well what's down is done, no changing it now and besides we have to protect the king after all" Asuma said with a solemn look in his eyes

"You and your shoji terms I swear" Okami said with a slight laugh "yeah well that one will always be true" Asuma said with a stern face

"Yeah that's true, oh and don't tell Rin I said what I did ok" Okmai said with fear in his voice "of course neither you or I want to die yet" Asuma said with a smirk before the two began laughing with all their might

The two leaders continued to talk throughout the night all the way until the first rays of the sun shone on their faces and they and their teams prepared to continue their mission

* * *

The two now wide awake teams raced through the trees at high speed heading for the meeting place but when they arrived there was no one to be seen but them

"Uh wasn't there supposed to be someone waiting for us?" Kiba asked Okami with a confused look on his face

"Yes there was. Hopefully their just running late" Asuma said as he reached for his chakra blades and rapidly looked around the area when suddenly a boy came running out of the trees wearing a very dark purple cloak with a hood "Help, Please! My farther he's being attacked" the boy said in a panic as he tried to catch his breath

Hinata and Ino walked over to the boy to try and calm him down but even as they got closer they couldn't see the evil grin the boy was hiding under his hood

Then it happened.

It was over so quickly the girls didn't have time to think all they heard was a few words

"KIBA!"

"Uh, YEAH!"

When they finally regained their senses the image they were left with had them stunned

Okami was standing in front of them as Kiba and Akamaru pulled them to the ground completely frozen by the sight of the boy. Frozen by the sight of a blood red blade piercing out from the boys chest as he showed the shaky evil grin from under his hood.

* * *

 **Well the first cliffhanger... This will be a lot of fun from here on**

 **And you can try to guess the character but I definety don't think anyone will get it right**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


End file.
